tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Watanabe (Starstrike)
Cameron Watanabe, usually known as Cam, is a technician best known for creating the Zords of the Wind Ninja Rangers under the Hexagon. History Cam was born to Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and his wife Miko in 1978. Sensei Kanoi was the head of the Wind Ninja Academy at the time; Miko had joined him there after leaving a distinguished samurai order. In 1981, Miko became terminally ill. Before she died, she made her husband promise not to allow their son to become a ninja or a samurai. Thereafter, Kanoi held her heirloom, the Samurai Amulet, under lock and key. Thus, Cam grew up in a ninja school, surrounded by students of various ages, but was not allowed to participate in the same activities that they were. Urged to find interests of his own, he took to technology at an early age. By high school he was programming at a professional level and tinkering with hardware. In 1998, following the large-scale invasion of Earth by Astronema, the various ninja orders began investigating Ranger technology. Cam served on the committee responsible for coming up with the core technology; after that, each school took the project in its own direction, though Cam's specs would allow their zords to combine. In the end, only the Wind and Thunder academies developed full sets of powers, and it took them a few years. When Tommy began assembling the people and resources required to launch the Hexagon in 2002, Kanoi made the decision to join the Hexagon's efforts, bending the school's anonymity principle for the sake of what he considered to be a good cause. He offered the Wind Ninja Ranger powers and zords to the Hexagon without consulting Cam. Tommy accepted, and Cam soon found himself with little choice but to work for Tommy, maintaining and upgrading the morphers, weapons and zords. Cam began to resent the Hexagon when he discovered that his father had also handed over the Samurai Amulet; he believed that the amulet should have been his birthright, but instead he would have to build powers around it and give them directly to Tommy to use. He continued to work for the Hexagon until it folded in 2004, for the sake of the Rangers and the Earth. After that, he found various ordinary tech jobs, eager to live more independently. He also took up some martial arts training. In 2008, Cam attended a national martial arts competition. Jason happened to also be there. That day, the city they were in was attacked by a monster. Jason had the Power Coins in his possession, and he gave them to five local teens, who powered up and defeated the monster. However, the monster grew, and there were no zords available. The Dinozords had been destroyed, and the green Coin was disabled. Cam was worried about this problem as well, and he sought Jason out. He told Jason that he could restore the Dinozords, but it would take time. Jason told him about the green Coin and asked him to repair it, if he could, and summon the Dragonzord. Cam was able to do this, and he became the new Green Ranger. Unfortunately, Cam did not get along very well with the rest of the team. He was nearly twice their age, and he buried himself in his work, making it difficult for the well-meaning teens to reach out to him. Eventually, a small dispute escalated to the point where Cam shouted down and belittled another team member. He soon regretted his actions, but decided to leave the team instead of reconciling with them. He left his Coin and a note in Jason's mailbox and moved away. Feeling that there was nothing left for him on Earth, Cam joined SPD and trained to become an officer. He remained in this position for several years. When KO-82 was attacked, he found out quickly, and through various contacts he also found out about the attack on Tommy. For Tommy to hold the Samurai Amulet was an insult, but for an arbitrary power-hungry alien to have it was an outrage. He immediately began making plans to slip away from SPD and go after it. Category:Starstrike